Redención
by Dulce Ardley
Summary: Un pequeño fic sobre el sufrimiento que se siente cuando la consciencia de sus actos golpea irremediablemente.


**Redención**

.

El dolor la consumía por completo. Sola, asustada y frágil podía ver en su mente aquellas imágenes que la atormentaban, podía sentir esa mirada de silencioso odio y lástima.

Aquellas palabras le hacían eco una y otra vez, apuñalándola lentamente, "No hagas esto, debes ser feliz", "No te preocupes", "No es tu culpa", "Recupérate pronto, eso hará a mi y a Terry los más felices "…

- _"Los más felices_", rió gesticulando una mueca irónica y desganada al recordar aquella frase.

Un alarido de dolor, la sacó de sus angustiantes pensamientos, el fantasma de aquella prueba de amor la volvía a torturar.

- _¡Déjame en paz!_ Gritó con furia, intentando apuñalar aquella extremidad inexistente. Ahogada en el llanto, gritaba con desesperación al sentir como su pierna era desgarrada lenta y tortuosamente una y otra vez.

- _¿¡Es éste mi castigo!? _Exclamó mirando al cielo_. ¿Esto es lo que merezco por haberlo amado?. _

Su mente martirizada, se empeñaba en golpearla nuevamente. Las imágenes de aquel borracho y demacrado, llorando por el amor al que estuvo obligado a renunciar, se apoderaron por completo de ella, sumándose a esa aflicción que la atormentaba violentamente.

Esos ojos cuyo semblante se perdía completamente y se oscurecían de secreta rabia cada vez que la miraba. La ensoñación y gracia de aquél hombre que con su masculinidad gallarda, la había conquistado al punto de volverla loca de amor, y que se habían extinguido por completo en el mismo momento en que ella decidió irrumpir en su vida para siempre, la seguían y azotaban con intenso dolor.

Era insoportable. Su cabello rubio ahora enmarañado, ocultaba las cicatrices de sus propios rasguños en esos delgados hombros, y esos ojos azules que alguna vez hicieron suspirar a mas de un hombre, ahora carentes de brillo, se sostenían sobre una oscura mancha, huella palpable de su agotamiento.

En su habitación oscura, para evitar aquella visión en aquel gran espejo que había frente a su cama, aguardaba dolorosamente el momento en que Dios decidiera llevarla. El aroma intoxicante a cognac y otras bebidas, que aquel hombre perdido y desolado mantenía impregnado en cada rincón, la hacía sentirse nauseabunda. Era el constante recuerdo de quien era ella realmente.

La egoísta, la estúpida, la asesina. La única responsable de la desdicha de aquél hombre que juraba amar más que a nadie, a quien mató en vida, el mismo de quien ahora sentía lástima y rabia, mas ya no amor. El mismo a quien había atado y quien ahora la ataba a ella, quizás en justa venganza, pensaba.

Un nuevo alarido de dolor escapó de sus labios marchitos, sus puños apretaban con fuerza aquellas sábanas de la gran cama que la albergaba.

El desconsuelo que la carcomía era demasiado. El calvario de aquel tormentoso recuerdo la hacía llorar de dolor, de la manera más desgarradora imaginable.

_- ¡Tanto me odias que ni siquiera te das cuenta de mi evidente dolor! _Gritó,mirando con desesperación y pena, aquel cuerpo masculino que tendido a su lado, inconsciente, esperaba a que el efecto de aquellas drogas embriagantes se detuviera, para volver a retomar aquellos elixires que le permitían respirar libre de recuerdos.

Las lágrimas, en el rostro marcaron caminos ácidos que herían cada milímetro recorrido. Sus ojos coronados por sus párpados hinchados incapaces de resistir más, eran incapaces de contener aquel corrosivo líquido que se negaba a dejar de salir.

- _¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!_ Gritaba contra sí, mientras arrancaba sus cabellos en la demostración más pura de rabia y desconsuelo.

- _No merecías terminar así, no merecías este sufrimiento_, susurró, mientras le sonreía al hombre que tenía a su lado, perdido en sus propios dolores y angustias.

- _¡Perdóname Terry! _Dijo con dulzura_, _mientras una puñalada se clavaba en su corazón_, perdóname Candy… _susurró, dejando su cuerpo abatido y ensangrentado al lado de aquel hombre que una vez amó.

_- … Ahora eres libre, _murmuró apenas_._

Con aquella tijera aun en sus manos, cerró sus ojos y sonrió aliviada. Su pecho ahora calmo y libre de aquellas convulsiones provocadas por ese intenso dolor, dejó de moverse suavemente. En silencio, en la penumbra de aquella habitación, la redención había llegado de la forma más terrible, donde un hombre, alguna vez gallardo y fuerte, sumido ahora en la desgracia, perdido voluntariamente en un lugar libre de memorias, yacía calmo e ignorante de aquella libertad que tan tardíamente le había sido concedida.

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

.

¡Hola, hola!, este pequeño fic, lo escribí ahora, en un ratote libre que tengo en el trabajo D:  
Espero les guste, quería que Susana sufriera un poco, no pude evitarlo, aun no le perdono su egoísmo.

Les agradezco desde ya, sus lecturas y posibles palabras. **¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!**

Como siempre las dejo invitada a revisar mis otros fanfics... y para quienes me siguen en **Ante mis ojos** y ya leyeron la actualización, les digo: **¡no!**, este no era la locura mental que subiría en la semana xD esta fue totalmente inesperada :)

Un abrazo,** Dulce Ardley**

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
